May Your Death Be Brutal
by Kyle'sJew
Summary: Kyle's had enough and wants Cartman gone for good. But how will he diminish the chubby boy. Or will things take a twist like they usually do at South Park. (Takes place after ginger cow)
1. Little Things

****Little Things****

"Ugh! I'm so sick of his shit Stanley!" I say pacing around my room.

"Kyle, c'mon I'm sure your just over-reacting." Stan says with reason.

"OVER-REACTING?! Stan! The fat-ass destroyed my whole life! He made me call my own mother are fat whore?! A fat whore Stanley! It isn't fair, nothing ever bad happens to him! It always get laid down on either me, you or poor Kenny!" I frantically state.

"I guess, but what are you gonna do about it?" He questions.

"I don't know, but I have to do something he won't ever forget." I finish  
-

It's Sunday morning and I have nothing planned, I've got a little bit of homework that was set from Mr. Garrison. But I can finish that later. I head down the stairs of my house and meet my mother and Ike at the table. I pour some cereal and take a seat next to my little brother.

"Morning Mum." I say stirring around the Capt'n Crunch.

"Eat your cereal Kyle, oh and by the way me and your father are heading out today so take care of Ike." She says says putting away the last of the dishes.

"Yes mum." I sigh.

I finish up my breakfast and head upstairs to put my usual set of clothes on, I hear mum and dad leave to wherever they were off to. I pull my green hat over my hair and head back downstairs to see what Ike is doing.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I say taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Park!" He shouts.

"I'll have to see with mum." I say flipping through channels.

He passes me the phone and I dial in mums mobile. I talk to her about Ike's trip to the park. She agrees as long as I take care of him and I am responsible. She's still really upset of the name calling incident, I don't know how long she'll keep acting like this it's bad enough dad isn't even speaking to me.

"Go get ready." I say handing him the phone.

"Bubbah bubbah bub." He says jumping off the couch and heading to his room.

I flip through a more channels until I Ike's ready. I turn off the television, grab the spare keys and lock up everything. Me and Ike head down to the park only to find a few of Ike's little preschool friends.

"You go hang out with your friends, I'll just sit over there." I point out a small bench area near the set of swings.

He heads towards the other preschoolers whilst I go towards the bench area. I pull out my phone, which is surprising. I would've expected mum to ground me and take away all of my privileges, but she just hasn't been talking as much. Anyway I open up messages and I have over a billion texts from Bebe, I understand she likes me but she doesn't exactly have to go all out with this sorta thing. She's quite pretty, but I just don't see me dating her. I start to text Stan 'Hey wanna catch up at the park? Ike asked me to take him and I have no one to hang out with.'. I send it and click the phone off. I put my head down on the table bench and watch Ike play with his friends. He's a good kid Ike, sure he's not my real brother. But I still love him to pieces.

Me and Ike hang around the park for a bit longer until we both decide to get some food.

"What do you wanna eat?" I question my brother.

"Don't know." He says looking around at the food courts options.

"Do you just want to get some fish and chips?" I say pointing at the small shop.

"Yeh! Fid and dips!" He says racing over to the shop.

"Haha, wait up Ike!" I laugh chasing my brother.

We head into the shop and I make our purchase.

"Just a medium sized box of chips please. Oh and with a serve of calamari rings." I say handing the employer a bill of ten dollars.

"Thank you, that's $8:50. So $1:50 change. Here's your number for your meal." She says smiling handing me a small piece of paper with the number 37 on it.

We take a seat on the outside of the shop, and Ike sips the drink I bought him. I look around the at the other food shops and to my surprise they've opened up a new KFC. Ha! Where's Cartman, I'm sure he'd be enjoying the smell of deep fried chicken.

"Here's your order boys." She smiles handing me the wrapped hot food.

"Thankyou, wanna eat here Ike? Or do you wanna go sit on the beach?" I convey.

"Sit on sand." He shortly says getting out of his seat.

We head towards the beach area which isn't at all far from the park nor the fish n chips shop. I open up the food and Ike picks up a few chips, but quickly drops them and blows his fingers.

"Ouch, hot Ky." He says dramatically shaking his hand around.

"Just give it a minute Ike. They'll cool down soon."

Soon enough, Ike shoves the food down his throat. I have a few pieces of calamari and some chips. It's around 1pm now, so I ask Ike if he would like to go home. He agrees and packs up the rubbish of our meal. I grab our left over drinks and head towards home.

!DING!

"What that?" Ike said staring at me in confusion.

"Just my phone, it's probably Stanley. He's a little late to text back though." I say starting to read Stan's text: 'Hey sorry for late text, Mum and Dad are out. So I'm being bullied by Shelly.'

"I don't think Stan will be hanging out with me today then." I mutter to myself.

I text Stan a little more, until we arrive home. Mum and Dad aren't here yet, so I flick on the tele for Ike and I head upstairs. I pull out the homework that Mr. Garrison set out and started to complete it. It's not hard just some multiplications and trivia's. Soon enough it's around 4pm. I hear the mums car pull in the driveway, so I run downstairs and jump on the couch next to Ike. Mum walks in the door and both myself and Ike look up at her.

"Mummy!" Ike yells racing towards mum.

"Hello sweetie, how was your day at the park? Did You have a nice day out with my Boobala- I mean Kyle?" She says picking up the small toddler.

I give a weak smile and head out towards dad. Who's bringing in a few grocery bags.

"Need any help dad?" I say heading closer towards him.

He doesn't look or answer me, he just continues to load his hands with bags of food.

"Dad? Look I understand why you wouldn't talk to me, but I promise you what I said to mum was to only keep the Middle East from turning into a giant boxing ring! It was all Cart-."

"KYLE! Just stop, alright. What you said to your mother was wrong! Also why does calling your mum a whore, help with the Middle East?!" He yells.

"But it was Cartman who-."

"I don't want to hear it Kyle, when your mother and I are ready to talk about this we will, now grab a few bags for me." He says heading inside.

"Okay." I sigh.

I grab the rest of the bags and head inside put them on the table and put all the contents away. I headed back upstairs with my head down low. I kick off my shoes, and jump on my bed, I look at my clock. It's only 6:30 and I normally go down and help mum with dinner, but right now I'm not at all hungry and I don't think anyone down there needs my company.


	2. Tricks

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Nnnnnnnn, fucking hell." I mutter hitting the clock so it turns off.

I lay in bed for a few minutes thinking of all the ways to get Cartman back, all in all I have to get up for school. Making my way downstairs I hear mum and dad faintly talking in the lounge room. They're talking about how to punish me, sadly it involves me going away for a week. I have to go to that Regroup Centre, I've heard lots about it. It's kinda like the gay camp Butters went too, it isn't good. Anyway I sigh and pass the lounge room, mum and dad stop taking and make their way towards the kitchen with me. I get out some cereal and start eating.

"Kyle, me and your father have come to agreement." She starts.

"We think it's best if you go to the Regroup Centre for a while, to clear your head and think about what you've done." He states in front of me.

"I understand." I frown.

"Good, now you leave tomorrow we already made settings for you to go and they accepted. So you'll have plenty of time to say goodbye to your friends today." She finishes.

I smile faintly and continue eating my cereal, soon enough Ike joins me. He takes his bowl and sits right next to me, I think he might of over heard the conversation of ours.

"Where Ky go?" He says in his sweet baby voice.

"Ky's going away for a bit Ike. So your gonna have to be good for mum and dad while I'm gone." I explain to the Canadian.

He looks saddened, but continues to eat his breakfast as so do I. I finish in a matter of time and head upstairs to get ready for my last day of school for a week. I get out my clothes, books and other school utensils. I grab my bag, put on my clothes and head out the door in the cold snow. I make my way down the to the bus stop and see all three of the boys there, I stand next to Kenny and sigh.

"What's wrong Kyle." Stan asks politely.

"I'm being sent off to the stupid Regroup Centre." I frown.

"Regroup Centre? Like the thing Butters went to?" He questions.

"Yeh." I sigh.

"For h-how long?." Cartman chokes.

"Only a week." I answer.

"What are they gonna d-do?" He stutters.

"Probably just tell me that what I did was bad, anyway what would you care fatass. It's your fault I'm going there." I snap.

"S-sorry Kahl. Um I think I have errands to run I'll see you guys later." He spits.

The fat chubby boy runs the other direction while we pile on the bus. Weird he seemed to of stuttered quite a lot. Oh well at least I don't have to see him for a week, as well as thinking of ways to get him back. Sometimes I think Cartman isn't that bad, I mean his mum adores him. But the poor kid doesn't even have a father figure. But that shouldn't be worrying me, I sit next to Stanley as per usual and look out the window.

"Please come back the same Kyle." Stan whispers.

"I will."

We get off the bus and I head to my classes, I didn't really pay any attention to any of Garrisons ranting all I wanted to do was get revenge on Cartman, but how? I started thinking of ideas and such, then it hit me. I got the greatest plan in all of South Park. I start drawing out the plan for Cartman, more ideas run through my head and I end up putting every evil thought that comes to mind. This will be perfect.

School ends and I head home with my plan and a frown on my face, I hope the week goes fast it won't be any fun without Stan or Kenny. I get home and mum has my suitcase packed and everything, I just let out another sigh and get in the car. It isn't long until were at the Centre it's full of kids older and younger than me, so it isn't a place with specific ages. Mum walks me into the building and says the details for my stay. There's a whole bunch of kids in the hallways being taken in and out from their rooms, which I must say are pretty small. Mum turns around and leaves without saying a single word, the employers just take me to a room and give me my stuff. It isn't at all Eco friendly, but I've at least got a room mate. Who hopefully isn't that crazy. He sits on the bed, with the shadows covering completely all of him. I gulp in which he hears me and starts to speak.

"What are you in for?" His deep voice mutters.

"I uh called my mother a disrespectful name." I reply.

"Just that?" He smirks and comes closer towards me. " I killed a man."

My jaw drops as I back away from the tall fellow, his smile gets bigger as he gets closer towards me.

"Please I-I won't trouble you I just... Don't hurt me." I wail as holding my hands near my face for some sort of protection. Then all of a sudden he just starts laughing, I quit cowering and look up at his face which is covered in tears of laughter.

"Huh?" I say in confusion.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" He laughs.

"So you didn't kill anyone?" I question, still having precaution of him.

"Nah, I'm just in here for vandalism." He says wiping his eye.

"Well, at least I'm not with a psychopath." I nervously laugh.

"Yeh, well how long you in here for?" He states taking a seat back on the bed.

"I think just a week. What about you how long you been here?" I respond.

"Bout a month, your about my fourth roommate." He smiles.

"Well names Kyle." I say putting my stuff on the bed opposite of him.

"Daryl." He replies.

For the rest of the 5 hours we had until lights out, Daryl showed me the important places in the building. Like the dining room, the outside training and where the rest of courts were. We head back to our room which is 53 which is an inconvenience, it was so far away from everything.

"So don't know if I'm getting in personal, but what made you call your mum a whore?" He questions.

"Well, there's this kid at school. His names Cartman, let's just say he bullies a lot of people for his satisfaction. He decided to play a sick joke on me because of my hair." I pull of my hat and show him my bright red hair.

"That's pretty low of him." He says looking at my hair.

"Yeh, but I'm getting him back the second I get out of this place." I say tucking in pieces of my hair.

"Y'know revenge isn't always the answer." He says with concern.

"But he's being doing it for so long. I just don't know how to get anything else through to him."

"Maybe he just needs a close friend." He suggested.

We got to our room and and i lay on my bed, just staring at my ceiling. Maybe Daryl was right, maybe all Cartman needed was something like me and Stan had? But what about Butters? They're really close right? I guess not. But anyway apparently these guys get us up at 5am in the morning, so I better get rest.

A few hours later I awake, I lie there for a for a little bit until I get up to look in my backpack. It's got the plan for Cartman, I look over it. All in all it isn't really good, I mean he's become Hitler for Christ sake?! What have I done? I look at the plan once more all it is, is me going into Cartmans room and filling his floor with honey flour and eggs. I sigh a bit and rip up the plan in quarters and throw it in the bin. I zip my bag back up and lay back down. It isn't long till they start to wake us up.

"These two sleep like damn logs, they won't wake up!" I faintly hear the guard.

"Watch this." The other mutters.

Soon enough he drags a coffee mug against the small line of pipes on one side of the room. I shoot straight up from the sound and look around. Daryl must have done the same he looks at me in such confusion. The guards laugh and walk away, Daryl simply groans and lays back down. I rub my eyes and do a morning yawn, I get up and with the small sink they've given us with the bathroom I splash water over my face. Grabbing the towel I wipe my wet face and head back into the bedroom.

"So now what?" I say questioning Daryl who is lying awake on the bed.

"Well usually you'd have to be dressed at this point, but I don't really bother." He frowns.

"You mean they won't do anything?" I ask.

"Not for me, they're sick of me." He shrugs.

"Oh."

Daryl was right we weren't disturbed for the rest of the day, so I just stuck with lying in bed and sleeping for a bit. About 11:30 I start get bored and hungry, Daryl's left and I have no idea where he went since I was sleeping. I got up, stretched and once again went and washed my face, and headed to the door and walked out. Many of the kids there were in there rooms being lectured or if you were young enough being told stories like 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf' and being given the telling of how what they did was wrong. I end up at the cafeteria place; since I was hungry. I go to the line and was given a sandwich and a drink. I take a seat at a spare table and start eating.

"That's my seat." A tall low voice says.

"You better get outta here kid, Henry hates it when kids are in his seat." A perky looking guy said.

"Didn't know, sorry." I shrug continuing to eat my sandwich.

"Well are you gonna move?" He smiles.

"Maybe when I finish I mean it's just a seat, there's plenty more." I look up at him.

"Yeh but this is my seat." He states coming closer to me.

"Well, sit with me then." I say taking a sip of the apple juice.

It was quite amusing seeing this guy being held for something, the desperation in his eyes to sit were I was, was baffling. Soon enough he took a seat down on the other side of me, a few looks were given at him and me.

"Why are people looking at us?" I question.

"Cause usually I would've picked your skinny body up and thrown you half way across the room." He says.

"Then why didn't you?" I question once more.

"I-" he cuts himself off as pain starts motioning all over his face.

"Sorry, forget I said anything." I quietly add.

"No it's okay at least someone should know. I kinda just heard my mother is diagnosed with leukemia, and knowing my father he just got up and left. So if she goes I won't have anyone to be with." He sighs.

"Oh, um Henry is it?" I smile.

"Yeh, Henry Mathewston." He completes.

"Look I don't think I should put the term 'I understand' because whatever stage your at, I've never been there. None of my friends have been diagnosed with something so serious like this. Well apart from Kenny." I start.

"Wait Kenny McCormick?" He looks up.

"Yeh? How do you know Kenny." I ask.

"He used to buy off me." He pulls out a packet of drugs and slides them across the table. "Mind given this to him?" He finishes.

"I-I-I guess so, jee I never knew Kenny was so far in like this." I stuff the packet in my jacket and fold my arms back on the table.

"Yeh, not for long though. He only started this sorta thing about a week ago." He smiles.

"Still, I remember when the whole cheering thing was intact." I sadly state.

"Cheesing? Little Kenny cheesed?" He says surprised.

"Yeh, it was hard to get him off it too." I sigh.

We keep talking for a while about him knowing Kenny, and I try and erasure him with all I can about his mothers diagnoses. The poor guy only has a week left but his mother is only staying on life support for two days after that. Talking a little more and keeping him company, were still getting looks from the elder and younger kids. Henry laughs at small compliments and add ons I say, and the other kids are surprised. Soon enough Daryl comes in looking for me. I wave for him to come over and his eyes widen up the second he sees who I'm talking and sitting with.

"Oh, t-t-there you are Kyle." He stutters.

"Daryl? Daryl Ebony? Is that you?" Henry says turning to see him.

"H-h-hi Henry." He stutters, again. Jeez what's up with him? It's like he has some trouble talking to Henry.

"You two have met before?" I question braking silence.

"Yeh, me and Daryl used to hang out all the time. Then we just stopped, so how have you been old timer." Henry smiles.

"Yeh, yeh um same ol same ol. How's Lucy?" He questions.

"She's leaving." Henry frowns.

"What? What'd ya mean?" Daryl asks nervously.

"She's diagnosed with a cancer Daryl." His voice cracks.

"Sorry, uh Kyle can you come with me." He looks straight threw me as if I wasn't there but he's talking directly at me.

"Uh yeh of course." I get up and put my rubbish in the bin." I'll see you around Henry" I smile.

"See you." He slouches back over the table and sighs faintly.

"Bye Henry" Daryl mutters.

We head back to our cabin and Daryl jumps on his bed. I take a seat on my bed and kick off my shoes, lie down and let out a sigh.

"What's happened between you and Henry?" I state.

"Nothing, like he said we were friends one day then the next, we barely talked." He replies.

"Well something must of happened?" I ask.

"NOTHING HAPPENED KYLE, OKAY JUST LEAVE IT." He yells.

"Sorry." I quietly add.

We sit there until they take us out for showers later in the afternoon. Sadly washing my hair takes forever and we only get a bit of amount of time in the shower. So I have to leave with it half combed, so by morning it'll be a giant hair ball of red. I put on my Terrence and Phillip pajamas, brush my teeth and comb what I can of my hair. I get in the duvet which isn't at all that comfortable, hopefully they wash them at least. I get comfortable and close my eyes it isn't long until I fall asleep.


	3. Unexpected Rescue

Morning comes and I woke up a few times in the night, mostly to just the random wolf howls and owls. I haven't gotten a good night rest since I've been here, it isn't your usual 5 star hotel. It has it's perks but at least kids in here aren't committing suicide. I get up and like I said my hair is a giant hair ball, I brush through it slightly letting out some winces of pain. But it's good enough to get my hat over it. I get dressed and the guards are standing at our door, once again Daryl is still asleep. So with the joke of theirs they run the mug against the barred door, Daryl shoots up and looks at them. He murmurs something I didn't understand, but I just shrug and head out for the door.

"Where ya headed?" I hear him question.

"Just for a walk." I answer, shutting the door behind me.

I head out to the small basketball court that is pretty damaged with graffiti and other markings from kids, I take a seat on a bench pretty close to the court and lay my head down and watch the kids that are about my age play with the half pumped ball. Where did mum even get this place in mind? I've heard of it from Stan and stuff but I never wouldn't of expected it to be this dodgy. Soon enough I feel my stomach grumble, I get up and head to the cafeteria and surprisingly Daryl was there. I get what was on the list and sit with him.

"Hey um sorry for raising my voice last night." He says playing with his fork.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have poked my nose in someone else's business." I answer politely.

"If you really want to know I can tell you." He says still playing with the kitchen appliance.

"Only if your comfortable with telling me." I state.

"Well me and Henry knew each other before even coming here, we were very close and we lived on the same street. We'd hang out everyday after school, then one day Henry decided to go and do some graffiti on a building in our street, he said he was getting in so much trouble. I decided I couldn't leave my best friend to stay in a stupid place like this, so as well as him I decided to tell a lie that I was with him that night doing graffiti. We weren't put in the same cabin but we'd still hang out every chance we got. Then one day we didn't meet up, he didn't come to our usual spot. I went and checked his cabin and he wasn't there either. I thought that he might've been sick or something. I went back to my cabin and the next day I still went back to our spot. He wasn't there, I checked his cabin out a second time. He was there but he had gotten a new room mate, his room mate must've been on drugs and everything. So when I got there Henry was high and going crazy, I tried to just tell him I'll see him the next day. But he must've taken more than he should have because well. He hit me, and that's when I got this." He lifts up a part of his shirt to reveal a small scar. "I never told him what he did, I just ignored him and let it happen, and let us grow apart. His room mate is gone now, but I just don't know anymore."

His speech made me see so much more to there friendship, it kinda reminded me of when Kenny decided to cheese. I let out a small sigh and talked to him about it some more.

"Why didn't you show him what happened?" I ask.

"Why should I, he wouldn't of cared." His voice cracked.

"Daryl, he was tripping. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even remember you coming to his room that day." I explain.

Just as speaking a little more to him, Henry decided to come sit with us. He took a seat right beside Daryl. I saw Daryl shuffle to the right, moving his plate of food and hang his head low.

"Hey." Henry calls.

"Hey Henry. Look um not getting into business but I just I feel I need to do this, Daryl." I say, Daryl's head shoots right up and looks into my eyes as into say ' god dammit'.

"Look Henry, I've been meaning to tell you something for a real long time." He starts.

"I'm ready for us to talk again." Henry smiles shuffling left and putting his legs to face his old friend.

"You remember your old room mate, Kevin." He calmly states.

"Y-yeh why?" He stutters.

"Look the second day you had him as your room mate, I went to our spot. Were we where supposed to meet. I waited there for a bit and after a while I left and as I told Kyle, you were on drugs that this Kevin gave you. I came in to just tell you that I will hopefully see you tomorrow at our spot. But before I left you..." He trailed off coming to that last sentence.

"Daryl, just tell me." He pleaded.

"You hit me." He mumbled with his head low.

Henry's face was left in shock after what was said and soon enough Daryl lifted up his shirt like he did for me and showed Henry the scar.

"I didn't want to talk to you after that, I didn't think you wanted me to either." Daryl finishes.

"Daryl, I really didn't have any idea. I didn't even remember you coming to my room or anything. All I knew was that well you stopped talking to me. Kevin told me that you came in and said that you didn't like me hanging out with Kevin and you said it was a you or him decision and with my stupidity I told you that I chose Kevin, so I just didn't think you ever wanted to talk to me again." Henry replied.

They kept talking and soon enough we all ended up in small ounces of tears on our face. Henry and Daryl made up and hugged, and the weirdest thing was. Kids started clapping, they both turned around and smiled with the tears on there face hugged once more and cried into each other's shoulders. The clapping died down and both of them sat down.

"Thanks Kyle." Daryl thanks.

"What for?" I question.

"If it weren't for you, me and Henry wouldn't have become friends again." He answers.

"Yeh thanks Kyle." Henry smiles.

They end up talking about what they did when separated it was actually pretty touching. After a bit I wanted to go for a walk, I said goodbye to the pair and strolled through the paths that lead to some sort of garden, it's alright. But most of the plants are dead or torn up. I sit on the small bench that's on the side of some roses, I look up at the sky, close my eyes and breath.

I must've fallen asleep on the bench because the time I woke up it was pretty dark and no one was around. I got up and quickened my pace of walking, I get to our cabin and Daryl's sitting there on the bed. He looks straight up at me and stands up.

"Where have you been?!" He announces.

"I fell asleep in the garden." I answer.

"Well I hope you know what time it is." He ranted.

"Uh?" I fretted.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you." He smiles.

"So, how did you and Henry work out?" I question.

"Yeh, you saw most of the tears and hugs. But the rest of it was talking about each other's room mates. I told him what I thought of you." He claimed.

"What do you think of me?" I observed.

"Well I told him about your relationship with the fat kid." He started.

"You told him about Cartman? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know it sorta just came to mind." He replied.

"It's okay I guess." I smiled.

We both decide to go to bed so I do my afternoon ritual. Clean my teeth comb my hair and get into my Terrence and Philip pajamas. I'm begging to miss my friends so for a while I lay down on the bed just staring at the ceiling I fall asleep after a while, but a couple of hours I wake up to some crash outside. I'm pretty sure it's just a raccoon or something, I get up and go to the bathroom. My hair is a giant poof ball, I wash my face and pull my hat on. But walking to my bed there's someone at my door.

"Who's that?" I question taking precaution.

"Kahl? Is that you?" The familiar voice answers.

"It's Kyle stupid." I snap. "Wait, Cartman?" I responded.

"You bet your Jew ass it is." He mused.

I walk closer to the door to get a glimpse of him, he's wearing all black clothing. He even switched around his usual blue and yellow beanie with a black one. Small tuffs of light brown hair were sticking out from under it, which was pretty cute.

"What are you doing here fatass?" I remarked.

"Coming to your rescue, Jesus Jew what does I look like I'm doing." He whispered trying to get the door open.

"Why?" I uttered.

He didn't respond he just kept going at the door. Finally with all his efforts he got it unlocked, he came in the room only to see my room mate. He grabbed my things and loaded himself with it.

"I can't just leave Cartman. What about when mum comes and collects me?" I reminded.

"Kyle, I'm a genius I'll figure something out. I'll just ring and say something like they hired a bus to drop kids off since so many were being let go that day. I'll drop you off at the door with some guys and all will be fine." He explained.

"Okay, but can I just say goodbye." I disclosed.

"Yeh yeh sure whatever." He boasted taking a stand to the door.

"Daryl, Daryl wake up." I lightly say poking him.

"What? Kyle go back to bed." He murmurs.

"I'm leaving." I said gently.

"Why would your mum pick me up at this hour?" He answers rolling over to face me.

"Well, Cartman's here." I smile.

"Wait the fat kid?" He says looking around.

"Aye I'm not fat! And Kyle hurry it up please." He moaned.

"Would ya look at that, maybe two friendships are being rejoiced." He laughed.

"Yeh anyway, I gotta go. I'll probably see you and Henry around aye. Oh and tell him I said bye." I smirked.

"See you Kyle." He said rolling back over.

"Alright let's go." I say walking towards Cartman.

We head out through Cartman's planned way, and make it out to the main road. We walked down in silence and it's pretty cold, I'm only in light pajamas so soon enough I begin to shiver.

"Cold?" He implied.

"No shit." I respond.

"Here."

He takes off his big black coat and wraps it around me, it really warm and seeing how big it is on me, he laughs.

"Bit big eh." He giggles.

"What made you come get me?" I announced.

"I-I-I couldn't leave you there." He stuttered.

"Yeh you could've of, it's not like you care." I continued.

"Well, then why'd you come with me. You could've rejected." He pouted.

"It's not like I wanted to stay at that dump." I confided.

"Kahl, maybe I just..." He trailed off.

"Maybe what?" I replied looking up at him, he's grown pretty tall and I'm known for being really short.

"Maybe I just care. I didn't see Stan come see you once." He argued.

"He's probably got stuff to do, like homework or hanging out with Wendy. He gets bullied by Shelly all the time and it's only been three days." I babbled.

"And for three days, I was planning to come get you." He snapped.

We were quiet after that, I had to crash at his for 4 days. I'm sure his mother won't mind, and honestly I don't mind either. It's better than the Centre.

"Hope your not afraid of heights. I didn't bring keys, I sorta climbed out the window." He pointed out

"Alright let's go." I sigh making my way up the tree behind him.

We got to his window and he told me to wait on the tree while he goes to the window sill and opens it up.

"Okay just be careful." I called.

"I always am." He smirked behind him.

He was holding on to the window sill whilst his feet were tipie toed on the tree near me. He was trying to do the latch. Then 'click' he got it, he opened the window and pulled himself in. I threw my bags to him, he put them in his room and came back.

"Okay jump." He ordered.

"Jump?! Are you crazy!" I spat.

"Don't worry I'll catch you." He convinced.

"You better." I say taking a shuffle further off the tree.

He leans out with his hands open, and with my leap he catches me. I'm hanging from the window whilst he's holding my hands. There so soft and warm, I hold on tight as he pulls me up.

"I think I'm slipping." I shout.

"Shutup Jew, mum will hear you. And your not slipping." He reassures.

"No I am. Quick pull me up." I panic.

"Okay I'll pull you up real quick on the count of three." He concluded.

"Okay." I mutter.

"One, two, THREE." He lifts me up through the window sill as quick as possible.

The pull sends both of us crashing on his floor, I feel scrapes on my stomach area and arms. I must've scuffed them whilst coming in through the window. I open my eyes and I'm laying on Cartman, I lift my arms up but quickly fall back on his stomach. My arm hurt real bad, I roll off of him and let out a wince of pain.

"You all good." He questions getting up.

"I think I hurt my arm." I croaked.

"Here c'mon then." He reaches out his arm. "I'll see what I have in the bathroom." He finishes.

We head into the bathroom and I sit on the bath edge as Cartman grabs some band aids and a cloth. He comes over to me and kneels down to patch up the scrapes.

"Your gonna have to take your shirt off." He says looking at the ground.

"That's okay." I say unbuttoning the pajamas.

"Show me your arm first." He insists.

I hold out my arm as he gets the cloth and cleans up bits of blood. I wince in pain as he does so, it feels like there's something in it.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I start. " I only slid through the window." I conclude.

"You must've slid through something else. You've got a piece of glass in the topper part of your arm." He says examining my arm.

"Shit, do you think you could get it out?" I ask looking down at him.

"Yeh probably, I'll get some tweezers." He says getting up and looking in the mirror cupboard.

He gets a pair and tells me to sit on the side so he has a better view of the glass. He pulls it out with cation and throws it in the bin, he gets the cloth and cleans it so it doesn't get infected. He grabs a band aid and sticks it on gently.

"Thanks Cartman." I intoned.

"That's okay, what about your stomach?" He commented.

I look down and my belly has a few scratches. I examine it and it's not that bad, I pull my shirt back on and button it up.

"Nah just a few scratches." I reply.

We head back into his room, I grab my things and put them neatly in a corner. I turn around and Cartman's only in his underwear. I turn back around and pretend to rummage through things, I look back and sneak a few glimpses of his body, he's chubby but a cute chubby. Wait what? Cartman isn't cute, he's an asshole. I try and wipe away the thoughts of Cartman being 'cute'. After I see him fully clothed I zip up my bag and turn around only too see him rubbing his back awkwardly.

"I've only got one bed." He says awkwardly.

"That's okay, I don't mind." I answer.

"I can sleep on the floor I guess." He suggests.

"Cartman don't be silly, I'm sure there's room for both of us." I assure.

"Okay then." He shrugs.

I get in and he shuffles over so he's not touching me, I pull a small amount of duvet over me and get comfortable. It's pretty awkward too since we have to share a pillow, I don't mind though. It's pretty cold so soon enough we find ourselves pretty close to each other.

"Kahl?" I hear him question.

I don't respond, I didn't exactly feel like talking. His bed was so comfortable and warm. I just murmur and move a little.

"Oi Jew." He repeats.

Like I said I don't feel like answering, I decided I wanted a good nights rest anyway. About 10 minutes later I hear Cartman for the third time say my name, I don't respond. I feel him move closer towards me, almost my hip to his. I'm lying on my back so each arm is on my sides, I'm also taking precaution of my left arm. Because of the glass. I feel something reach for my hand, it's Cartman? Is Cartman holding my hand? What the hell. I let him hold it for a while, it actually feels quite soothing. But after a while I pull away.

"Cartman." I finally answer.

"K-Kahl, I thought you were alseep." He stutters.

"Yeh, well why are you holding my hand?" I question.

He doesn't answer. Neither would I mean, he just got caught holding his least favorite persons hand. I turned to my side to see him flushed pure red, it's pretty adorable if you ask me.

"Cartman, d-d-do you like me?" I ask nervously.

"Pfft, who would like a Jew? I mean look at you, you were ranked the ugliest kid in our class. Why would I like you?" He declared.

"Well, one you came and got me from the Centre and two right now I found you holding my hand." I say calmly.

"So, what if I do like you?! What if I'm gay?! I don't care, you wouldn't give a shit about me either and the world would be glad to be rid of me." He says getting up and walking to his door.

"Cart-"

"I'll see you in the morning." He says shutting the door and walking to the lounge room.

Did that just happen? Did Cartman just say he liked me? I'm so confused. I lay in the bed. Trying to proceed of what just happened. So what Cartman likes me. It's not that bad I guess. He's alright, and his cute tuffs of brown hair when he came and got me was cute. Wait? Do I like Cartman? What if I do? What will Stan think? Who cares what Stan thinks it love stupid. I started rolling around but I didn't seem to be comfortable at all. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I splash water over my face and rub my eyes, I walk out and look into Cartman's room. Then I look downstairs. I find myself walking down the stairs and seeing him on the couch.

"Cartman?" I say walking towards the couch.

"What." He exclaims.

"Come back upstairs, it's cold down here and you don't have any blankets." I say with worry.

He looks up at me in confusion, I give him a small smirk. He just laughs and gets up to join me. We head back upstairs and into the bed, we are really close this time. Like I said it was cold, even thought it was cold. I don't think he would've needed to be so close to me, his fatass would've warmed most of his body. But I enjoyed being close to him myself. Soon enough I fall asleep with my body pressed against Cartman's.


	4. Is Gay Okay?

I wake up and Cartman isn't anywhere in his room. I lie around in his bed for a while and stare at the alarm clock. It's 7:35am, Cartman's probably getting ready for school. I get up, get dressed, wash my face and head downstairs. Cartman is at the table eating breakfast, his mum isn't anywhere. So I guess it's just polite to join the fatass.

"Where's your mum?" I question pulling out a chair.

"I asked her to get me some food. So you could walk around freely, but I haven't come to the plan to keep you here." He responds.

"I guess I could just sit outside." I say pouring cereal.

"Oh please. I wouldn't expect a Jew to have survival skills." He jokes.

"And I wouldn't expect a fat 'big boned' kid to last long anywhere." I say glaring at him.

"I guess you could just stick in my room, I'll lock the door and tell mum to stay out of it." He suggests.

"That would be better." I say staring into his big brown eyes.

"I'll be back after school." He says finishing his breakfast and grabbing his bag.

"See you fatass." I smirk.

I finish the breakfast I poured and wash the bowl, so Cartman's mum doesn't know I'm here. I put it away and walk upstairs. I head to Cartman's room and notice the sticky note stuck to the door. It reads:

'Mum, sorry I ran out. I had to go to school, by the way. I've locked my door, sorry for the inconvenience but Mr. Kitty keeps pissing on my floor. I've cleaned it up but I don't want anymore cat piss. For the next four days I will keep my door locked to teach Kitty a lesson. Thanks mum.'

It's pretty smart what Cartman can come up with in just a click. He may not be the brightest kid, but he has his plans. I walk in and jump on Cartman's bed, I decide to see if he has any games on his phone. Damn locked, I try a few pass codes but none of them are working. What is it spells something? 5 9 5 3, HA got it. It spells Kyle? God Cartman you must really like me to have that as a pass code. I look though his phone and many of his messages were to random people from China or Russia. I play a game that's pretty interesting, Gravity Duck. Really you just have to get the duck to an egg. But by pressing buttons he goes upside down, left and right. Pretty cool game.

I put the phone back and hear Cartman's mum pull in. I grab my things and place them somewhere else out of sight, even though the doors locked. It's better to be safe then sorry. I lie back on the bed and sigh, I hear Cartman's mum come upstairs and read the note.

"Oh, Poopsikins. Don't worry I'll get Mr. Kitty in better state when you come home." She chimes.

She really adores Cartman, even with all his perks. I mean we all adore him for his perks, or maybe I just do. What if I do like Cartman? What if we end up being together? What would Stan think about it? Or even my parents. Questions run through my mind about being gay. I never really thought about this concept and now with my feelings for Cartman. I just don't know. Maybe all will end well, or maybe things will just turn to total shit. For the rest of the day whilst I wait for Cartman, Stan and Kenny. I decide to just lie around and past time by closing my eyes and sleeping for a bit here and there. Usually I'd just wake up to Ms. Cartman vacuuming and doing usual housework. Soon enough the afternoon comes and I end up pacing around the room waiting for Cartman to get home.

"Come on fatass, it's like 3:30." I mumble.

I hear him come through the door and I hear a few other voices too. It's the boys, a smile spreads on my face. I run onto Cartman's bed and frantically jump on it, and sit quietly on his phone. I hear the door unlock and see all three of them walk in.

"Kyle!" Stan shouts running up and hugging me.

"Hey Stanley." I say smiling.

"Mph mphh." Kenny mumbles under his bright orange parker.

"Hey Kenny." I respond.

"So now what are we gonna do? You can't leave Cartman's room or you'll be caught by your parents." Stan inquires.

"I dunno, Cartman. Got any ideas fatass?" I smirk.

"We could all meet at Starks Pond tonight around 10?" He suggests.

"Mphh mphh mphhh." Kenny agrees.

"I'd probably be allowed, mums out and dads just half drunk all the time." Stan laughs.

"And I'm just sticking with Cartman." I reply.

"So tonight, 10:30 Starks Pond." Cartman informs.

We all agree, after 2 hours both Stan and Kenny have to go home. Me and Cartman sit up for a bit. He asked his mum to eat in his room, so I don't starve to death. He brought up some spaghetti and meatballs, he also grabbed a fork for me and told his mum he was extra hungry and asked for doubles. Now I know what your thinking, ooo spaghetti and meatballs. Like a romantic date. No, it just happened to be what she made and I quite enjoyed it.

"I'm stuffed, your mums a really good cook." I compliment.

"Yeh, she's alright." He laughs.

"So... About last night?" I question nervously.

"What about it?" He says grabbing the plate.

"What do you mean 'what about it' Cartman, we held hands." I comment.

"I-I-I don't know Jew." He stutters.

"So you like me?" I say looking up at him.

He doesn't answer he just grabs the plate and forks and heads downstairs. I sit cross legged and look around his room, I really can't wait for Starks Pond. Too see Stan, and apparently Kenny invited Craig and them. I wait around for Cartman to come back but it takes quite a while, fatass probably forgot and is sitting on the couch eating more food. After a while he comes back and acts normal, like the last thing I said to him didn't happen.

"What's the time?" He asks.

"I think it's about 9:30." I respond.

"Do you want a shower or anything?" He suggests.

"Actually yeh, some hot water would be great. But what about your mum?" I question.

"Shit, I didn't think of that. Look I'll stand out the front and um pretend I'm giving kitty a bath? You'd just have to have him in there with you." He contours.

"And what let Mr. Invisible wash the cat." I fumble.

"So what I have to go in there with you?" He reacts

"Well if we want it to make it gullible, just put the cat in the bath while I take a shower. And don't come in until it gets a bit foggy from the steam so you can't see me." I explain.

"Alright." He answers.

Cartman hands me a towel and I take in my set of clothes for Starks Pond. The first thing I do is turn the hot water on, so the faster it gets foggy, Cartman can come in with the cat to make the plan work. It's pretty good, I knock on the door to let him know he can come in. I grab the towel and wrap it around me, Cartman doesn't come in for a while he must've gone to get the cat. Good that means I can get undressed without him being in here. I get undressed as fast as I can, good done. I get in the shower and put the temperature to my liking, soon enough Cartman comes in.

"Alright just play with the cat." I state.

"Kay" he says stroking the cats fur.

I watch in cation as I wash my body in case Cartman tries to catch glimpses. All in all I washed my hair and I told Cartman to turn around when I was getting my towel, he did so and then I told him to leave so I could get changed. He did and in a matter of time I came out with my fresh clothes on. It was about 10:15 now, Cartman was already dressed and ready so he told his mum he was gonna go out to see some friends. I got out from the tree and met him down the bottom, we walked to Starks Pond in silence. When we got there no one was around.

"Was anyone else coming apart from Stan and Kenny?" I say swinging my legs on the log.

"I think Craig and Tweek are coming. Also Stan is bringing along Wendy and bitchy Bebe." He jokes.

"Nice nickname." I giggle.

"Yeh." He answers.

"When do you think they'll get here." I question.

"Probably soon, it's pretty much 10:30 now." He says checking his phone.

After a while Stan, Kenny, Tweek, Craig, Wendy and Bebe all come in a big group they must've collected each other from house to house to get here.

"Hey guys." Stan smiles.

"Hey fag." Cartman picks.

"No one said anything about the fatass being here." Craig snickers.

"Well if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here." I bicker.

"Wait Cartman rescued you from the stupid Centre?" Wendy questions.

"Yeh." I respond.

"So what was it like in the Centre?" Stan interrupts breaking the silence.

"Eh not that shabby. I had a room mate though, his name was Daryl." I explain.

"What was GAH he in for?" Tweek asks.

"Nothing really, he was taking part blame for something his best friend did. Henry." I say.

"Wait Henry Mathewston?" Kenny questions.

"Yeh, oh right. He told me to give this to you." I say handing him the bag. "Y'know Kenny you really shouldn't do that sorta stuff." I finish watching him stuff the bag in his jacket.

"Meh." He shrugs.

I end up telling the group the whole story about Daryl and Henry, about how they got torn apart and how I help bring their friendship back together. Craig and Tweek told some stories about how they found a dead rat in the sewerage line, it was pretty disgusting. Apparently it was all mangled and stuff, Kenny takes the opportunities to joke about sexual things, and most of them were actually pretty funny. I found myself laughing so hard I fell off the log and I heard the rest of them laugh even harder. But soon enough Wendy suggested Truth Or Dare.

"So Stan truth or dare?" She says flashing her eyes. Even though the two of them have broken up they still share a special bond and soon enough they'll probably get back together.

"Guh, Truth?" He gulps.

"Fine, do you still love me?" She smirks.

His face flushes pure red as he hangs his head low and answers the question.

"Yeh, I-I-I guess." He blushes.

"Okay then, ask someone else a question." She says.

"Alright, um Kenny?" He says looking around the circle.

"Dare." He says with a grin.

"Alright dare devil. I dare you to go take a swim in the pond." He laughs.

Kenny gets up and takes his hoodie off he also begins to take off his pants.

"Hey no one said fourth base naked." He chuckles.

"Yeh, but your dare wasn't that daring I decided to put in my own base." He laughs.

I hear Wendy and Bebe whisper to each other and laugh, Wendy looks at Stan and sighs. If she likes him why doesn't she just ask him out? I can never understand chicks.

"Well and for the ladies." Kenny winks.

Soon enough Kenny dives in the pond and laughs as he whips his hair back and shakes it. His blonde hair is soaked with water and the blonde front pieces of his hair are dripping little bits of water on his face.

"You coming back out?" Bebe giggles.

"I think I'll stay in here, it's pretty warm." He smirks.

"Alright but you have to truth or dare someone!" Stan shouts.

"Okay, Bebe. Truth or Dare?" He asks.

"Dare!" She shouts back at him.

Sheesh it's like dare central what happened? Anyway next thing you know, Bebe jumps in the water with Kenny. She's not naked but they're both swimming around in the shallow near us. I hear Cartman snicker in disbelief, as to how young we were to be doing this stuff.

"Okay my turn to dare someone," Bebe bobs in the water.

"It's truth or dare stupid." Cartman looks.

"Fine then truth or dare, Cartman." She grinned.

"Truth." He replies.

"Ugh, your no fun. Fine, how did it feel to get your ass beaten by a girl." She smirks.

"Pretty scary, I mean you guys know Wendy." He chimes taking a glare aside from him.

"I left you with nose bleeds and two black eyes Cartman." Wendy added.

"Yeh and you're a good fighter." He compliments.

"When did you go soft?" Stan pouts.

"Eh." He shrugs.

"Well do a truth or dare." Stan informed.

"Stan."

Stan gulped and took a look at Wendy then looked back at Cartman. Then me, I nodded for him to take a shot at it.

"Dare." He smiled.

I could see Cartman getting ready do to something ironic, surely enough I gave him a small nudge. He knew what it was for, he rolled his eyes and look at Stan.

"I dare you to kiss Wendy." He laughed.

"What?!" Stan remarks.

"What's wrong with me Stan?" She frowns.

"N-n-nothing, it's just y'know I'll vomit on you." He said with his head low.

"Fine be a pussy."

Cartman always picked on us, especially for backing out on things like this. But soon enough Wendy just went with it and kissed him. He vomited, but not on her he went into the lake line. And with that both Bebe and Kenny got out. They were shivering cold as the breeze hit them both.

"Truth or dare fatass." Stan glared.

"Well let's spice shit up, it's not like you give good dares anyway." He said folding up his arms.

"Kiss Kyle." He said wiping his mouth.

I was shocked, not only at Stan but at Cartman's pure red flushed face. Why would Stan do that? Wait did they know Cartman likes me? Did he confess over in the few days I was gone? Soon enough I look up at Cartman's bulky body. He looks deep through as if to say sorry. I didn't know what to think. He begins leaning closer, I hesitate to move but shuffle forwards. In the corner of my eyes I see Stan with mouth open as if he's surprised at me being okay with this. I'm surprised at myself for all of this. In a flash me and Cartman close the gap between us and kiss. It felt weird kissing another guy, especially Cartman. But it felt nice, he was very soft and warm. In the end we broke apart, Cartman did nothing but sit quietly after that and if he was asked a truth or dare he'd pick truth and answer the question. I didn't really say much either.

"It's pretty late, I'm gonna head home." Kenny said getting up.

"Yeh me too, I think we all oughta head home." Stan agreed.

We all got up and said goodbye, well I did anyway. Cartman just seemed to walk off. I caught up to him and slowed my pace when I got to his side.

"Cartman." I say.

"Yes." He answers.

"What do we do." I say kicking a stone along the path.

"We? What do you mean we?" He pondered.

"We both like each other. What stoping us." I implied.

"Our friends for one. Society, law, a lot of things for me." He listed.

"So I'm sure Stanley would be fine with whatever I'm going with." I assure.

"But what if were called fags?" He says with his pain felt eyes.

"Fuck them then." I say grabbing his hand.

"So what were a thing now?" He asks.

"I guess." I approved.

The walk home was pretty quite, except Cartman was pretty nervous of us being a 'thing'. I understand were he was coming from, no one is gay at school and he thinks everyone will look at us differently. I just hope Stan and Kenny approve of us, and hopefully the rest of the school. We get to Cartman's and he tells his mum I will be staying since it was a good opportunity and for me to walk freely around the house. I have to pretend to go to school though, it won't be that bad. I'll just hang around Starks Pond.

We get ready for bed and I have about 2 more days at Cartman's. It'll pretty good to go home though, not having to stay at Cartman's and finally going back to school. And most importantly seeing Ike. I've missed my little brother, he's my most favorited family member of all time. Sure we've had rough times, but he's my brother of course were gonna have arguments.

"When will we tell them." Cartman says taking of his beanie showing of his terribly adorable hat hair.

"Bring Kenny and Stan home with you tomorrow, I'll tell them everything." I answer.

"Night Kahl." He smiles.

"Night Eric." I say shuffling comfortably.


	5. Opinions

"So you'll bring Stan and Kenny home with you?" I say laying in the bed whilst he gets ready for school.

"Yeh, and were really gonna tell them?" He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cartman were gonna be accepted okay. Just focus at school." I say getting up from his bed towards him.

"Alright." He smirks, whilst I give him a small peck on the cheek.

We both heads towards downstairs since I have to pretend to go to school. I say goodbye to Cartman and head to Starks Pond, I'll just hang out there. I have one more night at Cartman's then I go home. We've figured out a plan already for when I go home. Cartman's just gonna call some people up and pay them to look professional and also pay a couple of kids from school to get on a bus and such. Then in the morning just call her and tell her that the Centre are dropping off kids.

I kick rocks into the pond most of the day, I also thought of what Cartman said. About us being accepted for being gay. No one else is in school, you could maybe get a hunch on Craig and Tweeks relationship. It looks like they have something going on, what if they're gay? The day quickly passes and I spent most of it looking at the clouds and lying in the grass. Soon enough it's around 2:40 so I head back to Cartman's. Hopefully I don't see mum driving to school to pick up Ike, that would be total shit. I got to Cartman's safely, I waited at his bedroom window on the side of his house. He got here soon enough with Kenny and Stan, we all go inside. Me and Cartman sit on the bed whilst they take a stand in front of us.

"So what's so important?" Stan flakily asks.

"Well, I-I-I think. Kyle maybe you should just tell them." He says looking at me with pain.

"Tell us what?" Kenny casts.

"These past few days, where I have stayed at Cartman's. H-have been nice." I tremble.

"Yeh and to think you go home tomorrow." Stan smiles.

"Let him finish fag." Cartman snaps.

"It's okay, um me and Cartman. Where um..." I trail off thinking about what there opinions will be on the matter.

"Kyle." Stan walks over and sits beside me. "You know you can tell you best friend forever anything right?" He smiles.

I look at my feet, there hanging off Cartman's bed. To the fact of being so short. I look back up at Stanley. He smiles and looks into my eyes. I let out a deep breath and get ready to tell them.

"I'm...gay." I hesitate to see Stan's expression, same with Kenny.

"With Cartman?" Kenny says trying to see my face.

"Y-y-yeah." I look up to see Stan smile. He seems to not care.

"So this is what the fuss is about?!" Stan smiles and lets out a small laugh.

"You don't care?" Cartman added.

"Whatever you and Kyle choose is fine with us. As long as none of us drift apart. Right Kenny." He says staring at the long lost blonde.

"Kinny." Cartman mimics.

"Gay eh? Well thinking about gay. Butters ain't to bad." He says rubbing his chin.

"That low Ken?" Cartman picks.

"Shutup fag." Kenny pushes.

"So you guys are fine with us together?" I crack.

"Kyle, we would be fine if you where to choose anything else." Stan smiles.

"Thanks Stan." I smile.

"Speaking of gay, I think Craig and Tweek have some shit going on." Kenny states.

"Really?" Cartman tosses.

"Yeh, well apparently." He shrugs.

Stan and Kenny go home and me and Cartman talk a little more about the situation. Like if we would just kinda open up to the class or if we kinda just left it around and let people know when they get told or when they get a hunch. I'd rather just let people know if they asked. I don't wanna make a big deal out of us. Me and Cartman have dinner and get ready for bed since he has to stay home with me to do the plan he isn't going to school tomorrow.

"Okay I've already paid and professionalized some dorks to drop you off at home at about 3pm tomorrow, so we will ring your family in the morning and tell her." He explained.

"God your smart." I smirk.

"Well I have my ways Jew." He smiles.

"So, did becoming gay ever really occur to you?" I question.

"Well to be completely honest. Making fun of you was a way to compress the real feelings I had." I downed.

"So all this time you?" I referred.

He slightly nodded.

"Cartman." I say grabbing him and pulling him closer into a hug. "I'm so sorry." I say holding him close.

"It's okay, y-you didn't know." He says hugging me back.

We head into bed and I can't sleep, I go home tomorrow and I don't really won't to. It's my last night at Cartman's and I want to make it rememberable, sure I can sleep over any other time but this night is special. I pull myself closer him and hold onto his hands. I tuck my head into his chest, I feel his heart beat. I smile lightly to myself, I look up to see Cartman looking down at me.

"Night fatass." I say, but before he could respond I pull myself up and kiss him. I pull away and let a small smirk.

"God dammit Jew." He smiles before cuddling me.

Morning comes and me and Cartman have quite a sleep in, I wake to him poking me.

"Kahl." He says still poking.

"Yes." I say rubbing my eyes.

"We gotta get up and call your parents." He states.

"Okay, c'mon." I yawn.

We call up my mother and I can't help but laugh at the impressions Cartman do, but in the end he gives me a thumbs up and the plan has worked. The second call, he makes sure the bus and people are ready. He tells them to come to his house first to pick me up, then he gives my address to them and tells them to come around at 2:30. All goes successfully.

"Tadaa." He says waving his hands.

"So what do we do now?" I smile.

"We have all the free time in the world, what do you wanna do?" He grins.

"Sleep." I comment jumping back on the bed.

"Fine." He shrugs.

I get comfortable, and back into the position I was in when we woke up. Me under his head and next to his beating heart. I soon fell back asleep, until I felt Cartman shoving me around and telling me the bus is here. I get out of the bed and get my clothes on, let out a slight yawn and walk down stairs. We both walk to the front door and the bus opens the door.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" I smile holding my bag.

"Yeh, hey Kyle." He says twisting his foot on the doorstep.

"Yes." I say.

"Thanks." He says.

"No problem fatass." I say walking towards the bus.

"Kyle." He shouts from me half way across the yard, he runs towards me.

"Yes Cartman c'mon I gotta go." I laugh.

"You forgot something." He smirks standing in front of me.

"What?" I question, thinking over everything.

"This." He say grabbing my shirt and kissing me. "Okay now your all set, see ya Jew." He smirks.

"God dammit you idiot." I smirk.

I get on the bus and and wave goodbye to Cartman. I get to my house and Mum, Dad and Ike are all waiting outside. I thank the fake drivers and tell them to wake to my parents. I walk up to my mother and smile. She smiled too, and pulled me into a hug. Something I missed from her for while, my dad gives me a pat on the back and Ike jumps onto me and hugs me tightly.

"I missed Ky." He said in his baby voice.

"I missed you too Ike." I smile.

"C'mon let's go inside." My mother cheerfully states.

I put Ike on the ground and head inside with my family. It's good to be home with them again.


End file.
